Troublesome Babysitter
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Through a twist in Jutsu, Shikamaru ends up baby sitting Naruto, Sasuke, Neiji, Gaara, Lee, and Kiba. Oh how troublesome....[now alittle bit longer!]


**I got the Idea from a picture of something like this on DeviantART**

**Don't own don't sue**

* * *

"You'll survive, Shikamaru. I have to go meet up with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Good luck!" Ino didn't even look back to wave because she knew she'd burst out laughing because of how cute the lazy genius looked with baby Neiji in one arm and baby Lee hanging off the other plus the frustrated look plastered on his face.

The day before Orochimaru had attacked Konoha and using some odd jutsu, he transformed Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neiji, Lee, and visiting Gaara into little babies again. The only way to reverse it was to locate a rare root that no one had ever heard of. So a team was made to head off to find it consisting of; Choji, Ino, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Shino. They chose the brunette to baby sit because everyone else was busy trying to fix things from the attack. They weren't going to be gone long because they were sure it was somewhere in the forest around Konoha.

With a sigh, Shikamaru returned to the living room of his house and placed the two boys into the play pin. Sitting back watching, to Shika it was an odd sight. Each of the boys were in a one piece that was their favorite color. Kiba sat in the middle holding a dog plushy with a pacifier in his mouth, Gaara was trying to play with some blocks but lee wanted to try to eat them instead, Neiji looked on the verge of crying, and as always Naruto and Sauake were quarrelling. With a huff, Shika laid back and decided it's be best just to leave them where they are and take a nap. Almost drifting to sleep as a loud wail shot him up fast.

Looking around he saw all the babies stopping to watch baby Neiji screaming. Rolling his eyes, the brunette picked up Neiji and held him in front of himself for awhile. "Why are you whining?"

This made Little Neiji cry more and soon Shikamaru had enough and pulled the baby close to him and rocked him gently, ending the loud screams. Now Neiji just whimpered a little and this made the older boy sigh, "You're being troublesome."

Now another cry was heard as Naruto sat pointing at Sasuke who had taken the rattle they were fighting over and was glaring at the blonde baby. The genius lifted an eye brow and put Neiji down to fix this new problem. Taking the rattle from the black haired baby he stood up, "There. No one can have the rattle so there is no problems."

But then Sasuke was crying and Neiji was crying because he was not being held. Kiba sucked on his pacifier and tilted his head a but while Lee and Gaara just continued with the blocks. The Lazy boy groaned at the noise and picked up Neiji, rocking him, then looked around to see if he could find something they two babies could have each. Moving to a toy box, shifting through, he found a fox plushy and a snake plushy then he returned giving one that matches the boys. The sound stopped and for a moment things seemed to be happy until there was a 'boink' sound and another wailing.

"Oh what now!?"

Baby Gaara had enough of baby Lee's chewing on his blocks and had beamed him with one. Moving to their side of the play pin, Shika picked up Lees and bounced him with one arm as his other was busy with Neiji who was holding on to him for dear life. "Gaara, did you just have to hit him? That wasn't nice."

Gaara scrunched up his face and threw another block hitting Shika in the knee.

"Gah!" Setting Lee back into the pin, he rubbed his knee. "Troublesome brat..."

He then sat back down on the couch and groaned. Neiji seemed content just sitting there but now he began reaching up a his ear. Not noticing Neiji, Shokamaru watched the children now happy and playing except for Kiba who hadn't move one inch and was busy watching Gaara and Lee now trying to build a tower. The baby in his arms finally reached his goal and grabbed onto the older boys earring.

"Wah!" he began gently trying to get the baby to let go, "Letgoletgoletgoletgoletgo.." once free baby Neiji laughed and clapped while Shika rubbed his ear.

"He set Neiji down so he could play but he just ended up sitting next to Kiba who looked at him. For a while the two just sat there staring at each other while Sasuke and Naruto began to hit each other with their dolls. The lazy genius looked over at them and watched carefully incase one began crying. It got to a point where Naruto hit baby Sasuke so hard he fell back and began crying. Taking his time, he made his way over to whining child and lifted him up, bouncing again.

Suddenly as if you walked to one right after the other and pinched them, each one began to cry. This made the lone boy's mouth drop and eyes shift around. "This must be some horrible joke..."

Setting the crying baby in his arms into the pin with the others, it didn't take the genius any thought to figure out what was going on. Baby hungry, baby cry, baby get bottle. He began preparing the bottles with a surprisingly calm pace. The only thing that told you he was going nuts was the twitching of his eyebrow. Walking back into the noisy living room with arms full of bottles he stuck one in each of their mouths. Soon the room quiet. Shikamaru sighed and gave a small smile as he sat down on the floor.

"Once everything is quiet, it's not bad at all..." but then his happiness ended as a bottle beamed him in the head and a blonde baby began whining once more. "Wah! What!? I gave you food!"

Baby Naruto stopped and gave him a look that screamed _'You're an idiot'_ before he continued wailing. This time you could tell he was panicked as he picked up the bottle and checked it out. Everything seemed fine, good temperature, no leaks, easy to get milk out, good milk...wait...milk. He jumped up and flung open a cabinet and grabbed a bowel of ramen, heated it up, and pored the juice into the bottle, then running back to Naruto at lighting speed. Once again silence returned and the lazy boy had a big tired smile on his face.

"Troublesome..." he laid back and laughed a little. He couldn't imagine the day he became a dad how he'd handle all of this. But then he heard a whimper and his eyes shot open and he leaned up. Now standing, which was a feat in itself for a baby, Kiba was Reaching out to Shika as if in need.

"What? I gave you food. You're the only one who hasn't caused me grief all day. " He got closer to baby Kiba and soon the smell hit him. The brunette gagged hard and looked up at the baby with eyes wide.

The one thing he dreaded having to do was now a problem. Plus he'll never be able to look at Kiba the same after he did this. A shiver went down his spine at the thought of not only seeing Kiba naked but of the fact he'll be changing his diaper. Shikamaru left the room to get the wipes and another diaper along with other needs such as rubber gloves, a clothes pin, and tongs. Returning to see all the babies had moved far away for Kiba who now smelled worse. Quickly he put on the gloves and placed the clothes pin on his nose as he took Kiba to the other side of the couch. As he begun, Naurto moved to the other side of the pin to try and see. They could hear gagging and now Sasuke was over with Naruto trying to see.

"Oh dear Lord!" cried Shikamaru was his leaned back with a face of shock, as Lee made his way over with Gaara in toe. Shikamaru froze as he looked over to see all of them, Neiji was just now making his way over to watch. Quickly he began finishing up the job, and he soon put a very clean baby Kiba in the pin with the others. Using the tongs, he headed outside to the woods where he dumped the monster of a diaper.

Once he returned there was a sound of crying hears once more. He cleaned himself up before hurrying over to a teary faced Gaara who reached over to Lee who was playing with Neiji and the blocks. Shikamaru stood there for a moment before simply moving Gaara closer to Lee. He watched as Baby turned around and baby Gaara hugged Lee tightly. Some would say awe but to the lazy Shika he simply shook his head and sat down. He had enough.

But Baby Neiji began to cry while Naruto and Sasuke fought as Kiba watched Lee whine when Gaara wouldn't let go. The shinobi could handle most things but this was too much.

"Alright! enough!" One by one he picked them each up and put them on a mat he had brought from home. Once all was settled he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Now we do what I want to do, sleep." and there was silence for a moment. Then a coo and a baby bounced up on Shikamau's chest. He huffed out and opened his eyes to see Kiba sitting on him with a look of _'What?'_ plastered on his cute baby face. He was about to say something but soon baby Naruto was looming over him cooing too. Shika wanted to say some thing clever but realized that babies didn't understand adults. He groaned but two small hand pitched his cheeks and pulled them. Opening his dark eyes he saw a very amused blonde pulling Hard.

"Oah! stof it! zhat herrts!" his words sounded like pig-Latin as he squirmed to make Naruto stop, "hleaze stof!"

The sound of giggles came from Naruto then Lee who had crawled over to watch. Gaara was tired of being ignore so he crawled over and began pinching Shikamau's nose, ending the blondes torture and make Lee let out a squeal.

"Neah! let goooo!" his voice was nasally as he squirmed again. Soon the trio was giggling and pinching him everywhere while Kiba sat watching Shikamaru's face.

Neiji was sitting next to Sasuke who was sucking his thumb and acting uninterested. Neiji felt lonely so he leaned over to Sasuke and hugged him. But it was clear the Uchiha was not wanting this and pushed Neiji off, causing a whine to escape. Baby Neiji tried again only to be bonked by baby Sasuke. When the baby boy began to wail everyone stopped to look at him. The shadow shinobo turned his head an groaned even more the he had been.

"This is more troublesome then anything I have ever dealt with!" he tried to get up but realized that the babies all surrounded him. He squirmed a little but wasn't sure how to get each of them away. But then the crying stopped. While Shikamau had been trying to figure out a way to get away, Baby Naruto had went over to Neiji and Hugged him, followed by Lee also hugging. Gaara, for whatever weird thought he had, had gone over to Sasuke and hugged him, making the black hair baby squirm a little and endeared it. All was left was Baby Kiba who had already fallen asleep on his babysitter.

"Wow...this is odd." he mumbled as he closed his eye sand tied to sleep once more.

But it was like it clicked in the babies' heads as Neiji crawled up onto Shikamaru who put and arm around him. Lee and Gaara crawled over to Shika's side and Naruto went all the way around and laid halfway on Shika's shoulder and halfway into his armpit. Then Sasuke was last and he went over to Naruto's side and laid his head on Naruto. A smile spread across his face as he peaked one eye open to see all his baby friends laying with him. But soon sleep took hold ad he drifted off with them.

-3 hours later-

As Ino entered the house to let he team captain know that they found the root surprisigly soon and were preparing the mixture, but she caught a cute and amusing sight. The pile of sleeping babes on Shikamaru was too much to miss so she pulled out a camera and snapped a shot before moving over to him. Shaking him softly he opened his eyes and realized he was unable to moved without waking anyone. so he only turned his head slightly.

"How was it?" whispered the blonde as she smiled down at him. The glow on his face reminded her of her father whenever he was coming to get her for dinner. Maybe this whole thing helped Shika learn responsibility.

"Troublesome..." he smiled up at her, and they both laughed softly as Kiba sat up and made a load sucking pop on his pacifier at them.


End file.
